Suite Pretty Cure Encore♫
Suite Pretty Cure Encore♫ (スイートプリキュアアンコール♫ Suīto Purikyua Ankōru♫) is a sequel series to Suite Pretty Cure, by Phineasmon302. Plot Set a few years after the previous series, the original Pretty Cure succeeded in halting Noise's attempt to drown the universe into utter silence and despair, with each of the Cures going their separate ways. Minor Land had been merged into Major Land, increasing it's splendor and majesty. However, this had also awakened the youthful sorceror Harpocrates, the last native of Minor Land. Embittered by the power of music after being subject to the prototype to the Melody of Sorrow, he aims to pick up from where Noise left off, by claiming the voice of Partita, the Fairy of Songs, to collect the Negatones from the emotions of those who fall under the sway of his power. Minamino Chowa had been sent to Earth at the age of five out of safety, until the day she assembles the new generation of Pretty Cure and battle the forces of Harpocrates. Characters Pretty Cure *'Mannaka Kion' (真中 貴音) / Cure Serenade (キュアセレネード) **"Strumming the vigorous tune, Cure Serenade!" (爪弾くは活発な調べ！キュアセレネード！) The older Mannaka twin, despite what her careless and adventurous behavior may indicate. Has a strong interest in paranormal studies, urban legends, and the occult. As Cure Serenade, she uses Miry as her transformation Tone, and her signature colors are orange and pink. *'Mannaka Shion' (真中 詩音) / Cure Minuet (キュアメヌエット) **"Strumming the delicate tune, Cure Minuet!" (爪弾くは繊細な調べ！キュアメヌエット！) Kion's more mature and grounded twin, younger than her by eight minutes. Rather greedy and spend thrift, due to her and Kion being impoverished. As Cure Minuet, she uses Fary as her transformation Tone, and her signature colors are yellow and white. *'Ikari Mikoto' (伊狩 壬琴) / Cure Tempo (キュアテンポ) **"Strumming the ecstatic tune, Cure Tempo!" (爪弾くはギンギンの調べ！キュアテンポ！) Ellen's son, and only male Cure of the team. As Cure Tempo, he uses Sory as his transformation Tone, and his signature colors are green and blue. *'Minamino Chowa' (南野 調和) / Cure Musette (キュアミュゼット) **"Strumming the regal tune, Cure Musette!" (爪弾くは豪奢な調べ！キュアミュゼット！) Ako and Souta's daughter, and current princess of Major Land. As Cure Musette, she uses Siry as her transformation Tone, and her signature colors are dark blue and purple. *'Masamune Hime' / Miraculous Rondo / Tyche **"The harmonious song that brings prosperity, Miraculous Rondo!" : Ouji's adopted daughter, a third year student and student council president at Private Aria Academy. Has two personalities, the waifish and elegant Hime and the feisty and seductive Tyche. Mascots *'Fiddle' (フィドル) and Lyra '''(ライラ) **Hummy's twin kittens, who Mikoto keeps as his pets. *Partita' (パルティータ) **The current Fairy of Songs, whose voice was taken and sealed away thanks to Harpocrates' magic. *'Fairy Tones' Original Generation *'Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody''' **The original user of Dory and Miry's powers. She has become a professional pianist, traveling around the world and performing alongside her mother. *'Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm' **The original user of Rery and Fary's powers. She now manages Lucky Spoon with Seika and the other members of the Sweets Club. *'Ikari Ellen / Cure Beat' **Mikoto's mother, and the original user of Sory and Lary's powers. She now works as a fairly popular street performer at Kanon Town. *'Queen Harmonia / Minamino Ako / Cure Muse' **Current queen of Major Land, Chowa's mother, and the original user of Siry and Dodory's powers. *'Hummy' **Fiddle and Lyra's mother, and former Fairy of Songs. Villains *'Harpocrates' (ハーポクラテス) **The main villain of the story, a warlock from Minor Land who despises and intends to silence all music. *'Peitho '(口説き) **The mouthpiece for Harpocrates. In a departure from Pretty Cure conventions, she hires ordinary people to cause discord by granting them their greatest desire, but are turned into Negatones after fulfilling their task. Others *'Minamino Souta / King Cadmus' **Kanade's younger brother, Ako's husband, Chowa's father, and current king of Major Land. Due to being an outsider, he is largely held in contempt by Major Land's nobility. *'Higashiyama Seika' **Known as the "Sweets Princess" during her middle school years, Seika has been a close friend of Kanade for quite a while, and now manages Lucky Spoon alongside her and the rest of the Sweets Club members. *'Nishijima Waon' **A longtime friend of the previous Cures, now owner of a recently revitalized ryokan on the outskirts of Kanon Town, and self-proclaimed archeologist who discovers a Minor Lander temple nearby. Items *'Cure Module' **The brooch-like transformation device used by both generations of Cures. *'Cure Belltiers' **The twins' weapons, which they use to perform Resonance Ring by themselves and Resonance Ring Super Quartetto together in Crossrod mode. ***'Dreaming Belltier' ****Wielded by Cure Serenade. In Separation mode, it allows her to perform Daydream Operetta. ***'Legendary Belltier' ****Wielded by Cure Minuet. In Separation mode, it allows her to perform Legend Toccata Shower. *'Soul Guitar Spear' **Cure Tempo's weapon. Like the Love Guitar Rod, the Soul Guitar Spear has two modes: a Guitar mode, in which it's used as a normal guitar to dispel attacks or create barriers, and the Lovely Spear mode, in which he uses it to amplify harmony energy and perform Rockin' Ring. *'Shining Keytar Rod' **Cure Musette's weapon, which works similarly to the Soul Guitar Spear, having a Keytar mode, in which it's used as a normal keytar, and the Dollhouse Rod mode, in which it's used to perform Serene Ring. Locations *'Kanon Town' **The town in which the Cures live. *'Major Land' **The home place of Chowa, Fiddle, Lyra, their mothers, Partita, and the Fairy Tones. Episodes See: List of Suite Pretty Cure Encore♫ episodes Trivia Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure Encore♫